Playing Games to Reconcile
by NaiShiteru
Summary: Kink meme Fill. Celty and Shinra suggest to Shizuo and Izaya to deal with their hatred by playing Mario Kart with the Wii. But not everything comes out well. Izaya's acting like a troll and Shizuo's raging. How will it turn out? Shizaya
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara! or anything regarding the Wii. Ryohgo Narita owns Durarara and Nintendo the Wii. I don't win any money with this. It's just for fun.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>The telephone rang twice before the raven-haired informant decided to stand up and take the call. He wasn't so eager about it, because he knew it would be some of his annoying customers, begging for some kind of stupid information. As much as he loved humans, he had to admit that they were tiring, too.<p>

"Yes?" He just asked, looking at his nails while sighing.

"Izaya!" The voice on the other line said, chuckling. It was clearly his friend Shinra.

"What is it today?" Izaya asked. "It's not usual for you to call me. Do you need some kind of information?"

"Nope." Shinra tried to get an intriguing tone of voice. "I'm having a day off, and since Celty and I are fairly bored, I suggest that you come over, like when we were in high school."

"Interesting…Well…I don't see why not. I'll be there in half an hour, okay?" Izaya informed his friend. Then he heard the _'click_' sound that indicated that Shinra had hung up.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was fairly excited. It wasn't usual for his friend to call him and invite him over. It was usually the other way round: Izaya calling for a medical check up or something. He went to his room and changed his clothes into something more comfortable.

"Namie, you can go home. I'm taking the day off, so it wouldn't make any sense for you to stay." He informed the girl.

"Are you going to visit your sisters?" His secretary asked.

"Nope. I don't want to ruin my day off. Shinra invited me over, and I'm going. Remember to close everything when you go away." He said while rushing out of the door.

He smiled while walking, humming a song. He didn't know why he was so happy. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen his hated protozoan in the city, and that everything seemed so peaceful and summer-like. It was quite hot on the streets. The people were walking with fans in their hands, trying to overcome the heat. Izaya, on the other hand, didn't mind much. Of course, everything would change if he saw Shizuo, then he would be forced to run away, and running in the middle of summer, with so much warmth, would make him faint.

The black haired young man didn't like that idea, so he tried to arrive in his friends house as fast as he could, avoiding the usual places where a protozoan would be. He even avoided passing by the Russian Sushi and talking to Simon, just in case the blonde monster would spot him. But he didn't have to worry much, because in less than 15 minutes he arrived at the big apartment, which at the same time, served as a clinic.

Izaya took the elevator and just entered the door without previous warning. He smiled and talked to the Dullahan, who was sitting on the couch.

"Oi, Celty! How's it going? It's been such a long time since I last saw you. Are the deliveries making money?" Izaya asked, laughing.

"Shut up. Shinra is desperate to see you. He wants to try something out." The headless girl typed into her PDA.

"So, he called me for some experiments?" The informant asked. "That's not nice. And I thought it would be something fun."

"Oh, you arrived, Izaya! Come over, I want to show you something." The underground doctor shouted when he saw his friend. Then he dragged him into the living room, where the big TV was located. There he saw a blonde head, looking at the TV.

"W-What! Shizu-chan's here as well?" The information broker said; his eyes widening as he walked back.

The blonde young man turned around and saw him, then he sighed and tried to ignore him.

"Don't worry, Izaya. I already informed him that you were coming over, so he has promised me that he won't hit you. I have a plan for you both. Why don't you sit down?" Shinra suggested, smiling awkwardly at the duo.

Izaya sat at the other end of the couch, far away from Shizuo, and looked at Shinra with an intriguing look.

"You both are always fighting. But, I don't understand why you keep fighting after all these years, so Celty had the wonderful idea for you both. Maybe then, you will stop hating each other. Why don't you try to overcome your differences by playing some games?" Shinra started to explain, but got shut by Shizuo.

"Me? Playing with the flea? Shinra, shut up. I'm 24 years old, I'm not a kid and I don't play games. Not with this flea, anyway. It won't help."

"For the first time in my life, I'm with this brute. Overcoming our differences? Shizu-chan and me? Now you're kidding. It's no use. If we want to overcome our differences, then we have to fight like real men." The other agreed.

"Look Celty! Your idea's starting to take effect! They agreed in one thing. Come on, it won't be that bad. It's just a game, after all." The doctor tried to explain.

After some discussing, both parties agreed on the fact that playing some games wouldn't be bad. Even if it only helped to pass time. Still, both Izaya and Shizuo didn't have the intention to be friends after playing. Celty and Shinra, on the other side were convinced that everything would be perfect in the end.

"Okay, so, what are we going to play?" Izaya asked.

"I bought a new Wii recently! You are playing Mario Kart. You know, the one with Mario, Peach and all those characters competing in races. You will like it!" Shinra squealed.

"Isn't Mario for small kids?" Shizuo said, shaking his head while thinking what a mess everything was.

"See, it fits you, Shizu-chan. You are like a kid, so it's the perfect game for your mentality."

"Oh, excuse me, almighty Izaya, for not having the intelligent mind you possess." Shizuo said with a hint of irony and rage, trying to calm down and keep the promise he made to Shinra.

"I knew you would admit it sometime. You don't have to point that out, I already know how awesome I am."

"Stop it! Don't start with childish discussions! Start playing and don't say a word." Celty typed, clearly annoyed.

Both guys stopped talking and turned the power button on. After selecting the game, they got into another discussion, seeing how there were different remotes. Soon, Shizuo found Izaya sitting on his lap, trying to get the remote away from him.

"W-what are you doing, flea?" He said, pushing him away.

"Give me that remote. I should have the number one, anyway. You're too stupid to be controlling this stuff." Izaya shouted, trying to reach Shizuo's remote.

"Shut up, flea. I have number one and you number two. It's not my problem…"

"Izaya, there's no problem, truly. While playing, there won't be any differences between remote one and remote two."

The red-eyed informant tried to look offended, and he crossed his arms, his nose pointing high.

"Wouldn't it be better for them playing with a Mii, instead of the original characters?" Celty typed, showing the text to the underground doctor. He agreed and showed them the Mii menu, suggesting them to create the characters.

Shizuo nodded, and clicked on the 'new' button. He smiled when he saw the featured, and tried to create an accurate version of himself. Soon he made every detail perfect, but Izaya managed to snack the remote from his hands. Still, he didn't make any changes, because the blonde took it back.

"Nhgh…you're no fun, Shizu-chan. But I want to create myself, as well! So stop now and give the remote to me! I want to play, too." Izaya made sure he sounded like a small child.

Annoyed and angry, Shizuo saved the changes and gave the remote to his enemy. Happily, Izaya started creating the Mii.

"Why aren't there any red eyes?" He suddenly asked.

"Come on, flea. Make them have another colour. See?" Shizuo took Izaya's hands in his' and changed the colour to black. "It fits you. Don't be such a kid. I want to play, actually."

Izaya saved the changes and smirked, giving the other remote to the blonde sitting next to him. He noticed that Celty and Shinra were gone, but he shook the thought away, because he didn't care.

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shizuo raged. "Give me MY remote!"

Izaya stood up and jumped on the couch. "My, my…you heard what Shinra said, didn't you. It doesn't matter which remote you have, because it's all the same when playing.

Shinra came to the room, as soon as he heard Shizuo shouting. Then he giggled at the scene, and asked himself if his friends were truly adults. He held Celty's hand and started watching the two enemies play the game. Maybe the day wouldn't be so boring, like he had thought. Celty's shoulders moved, like if she was laughing and she started typing.

"I'm looking forward to this afternoon, Shinra."

"Me too, my dear, me too."


	2. Mario Kart

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara, nor Mario Kart or the wii. It belongs to Ryohgo Narita and Nintendo. I don't win any money with this, and it's just for fun. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Author's note:<em> Would the OP mind if I include other games?<br>Anyway, this chapter is rather fluffly in the end, but expect more humor in the next ones. Hope you like it. :D__ Thanks a lot for the reviews, too! ^^_

* * *

><p>Soon after the incident, everything got cleared up. Shizuo calmed down and allowed his enemy to have the remote number one, but only because Shinra intervened. He grunted in response, but he didn't want to get violent, so he just sighed and tried to control the second remote. Shinra went back to Celty, leaving the two enemies alone, trying to control the whole game.<p>

"Okay…so, I guess we should press the start button, shouldn't we, Shizu-chan?" Izaya teased the blonde.

"Don't call me Shizu-chan, flea." He hissed.

"Oh…so hurt! You can call me flea? And I'm not allowed to give you a cute nickname like Shizu-chan?"

Shinra shut them up, and told them to start playing, so both parties sighed as they continued playing in the first slot, which was nearly completed. (Shinra had been playing for a while)

"Okay…so now we go to…multiplayer? Right, no…" Izaya talked to himself while trying to figure out where the things were.

"Izaya… it's here." The blonde ex-bartender said, pointing with his cursor to the right button.

"Wow…. Nice played, protozoan…. it looks like you aren't such a fool like I thought you were."

Soon a cushion went straight to Izaya's face. He just chuckled and laughed, pressing the right button.

Soon they were able to decide which character they were. Shinra came by and told them to choose one that wasn't their recently created Mii. He said it was better that way, since once they controlled the game they could race with their own characters, to add more tension to the whole thing.

Izaya examined all the players and all their features; while Shizuo was still deciding which character he should take. After some minutes Izaya decided to take Rosalina.

"You should take Funky Kong, Shizu-chan. See? It's a gorilla, it fits you well." Izaya said giggling, seeing how the other hadn't decided yet.

"S-Shut up, Izaya…" Shizuo said, blushing at the comment. He was quite embarrassed, but finally took Bowser.

They started with the custom races, choosing the Coconut Mall area. After some minutes, Izaya had gained the control of the whole remote, and was in the first position. Since the TV screen was split in two, he could see how Shizuo was doing. He wasn't as bad as the informant thought he would be. He was in the eight position out of twelve, but upon taking a glance at him, he could say that he didn't know what he was doing. That was a big chance for Izaya to troll his enemy, so he started talking to him.

"Hey, Shizu-chan. Need any help? Do you know what you're doing?"

"Hmppf, as if I'd take any information from you, you louse!"

"Well…I'm pretty much the best informant in whole Shinjuku, so I'd suggest you do so." Izaya laughed, looking at the screen. Shizuo was having big trouble controlling the remotes, but he didn't admit it. They continued racing until Shizuo discovered that the game offered items to use during the races.

Izaya face palmed. He had known of its existence since the race started, but it took two laps for his Shizu-chan to notice. He continued racing in the mall, enjoying the landscape and the catchy song, until his enemy talked.

"Hey…um…Izaya?"

"Yeah?"

"What's this blue item here?" Shizuo asked, referring to an item he had just gotten. Izaya drifted with his kart until he looked at the item Shizuo had.

"Oh, that's a Spiny Shell. You have to be in the first position, and then you have to shoot it, to make all the other players lose. Simple, isn't it?" Izaya explained.

All what he said was a lie, but it was too tentative. He wanted to see an angered Shizuo.

"Shall I help you to win? Come on, I'll stop for a while and let you get into the first position, okay?" He offered. Shizuo was too naïve and agreed, although he knew the flea was hiding something.

Soon, with the help of Izaya, who showed changed the remote with him, Bowser, Shizuo's character, got in the first position. Quickly, they changed again. Izaya laughed as he tried to get his character away from Shizuo's.

"Now, Shizu-chan, you only have to press that button. Yes, that one." Izaya said, pointing to Shizuo's remote.

At that moment, the Spiny Shell was released. It exploded on Shizuo's character. Soon every other character passed by him, and Izaya got the first position again. He laughed.

"IZAYAAAA! You're dead! You told me it was the right thing to do."

"My, my, Shizu-chan. You surely didn't notice the purpose of that object, didn't you? So funny." Izaya laughed.

Shizuo raged, and pressed some button, stopping the race. Then he clicked the 'quit' button.

"W-What? But I was winning, you brute! You sure didn't take that into consideration. It was only a joke! Shizu-chan can't take jokes anymore?"

"Shut up, flea."

Izaya crossed his arms, clearly annoyed. He was winning, but the protozoan had to restart the whole game. He smirked and promised himself he would get his revenge. Then he clicked in 'VS race' anew. The next routes were decided by Shizuo, who still hadn't gotten control of the remotes and was doing even worse than the first time. Izaya laughed, and after three races he called Shinra.

Shinra and Celty came running, thinking that they were already friends, only to find an extremely annoyed Shizuo and a nearly choking, laughing Izaya sitting on the couch.

"Shinra, look at what I managed to do." Izaya said. Then he clicked in new race, and looked at the other characters that were controlled by the Wii. He looked at the route and at his own character. Then he clicked in pause and looked at Shinra very seriously.

"Daisy will be the first when the race starts. Afterwards Diddy Kong will throw something at her and will win the first position, up until the second lap. I will get closer and will be the first by the end of the second lap. Donkey Kong will fall off the route three times and Shizu-chan…well…he will be the last and he will go the other way round since he doesn't control the remote." He explained. Then he started the race.

Much to Celty's and Shinra's astonishment, it all happened just like Izaya predicted. Shizuo was racing the other way round, with the strange animal on the cloud following him and directing him towards the right direction. Donkey Kong fell to the lake three times, being pushed by some other character. Izaya won, after the second lap. Then he laughed at his prediction.

"Not only I can predict my beloved human's reactions, but also the ones of the controlled characters." He said, laughing. Shizuo had to admit that it was pretty amazing.

"Oh, come on. Don't look at me like that, Shizu-chan." He said. Then he quitted the race and went to Shizuo's side.

"It's boring when you aren't able to compete. I'm going to help you, Shizu-chan." He said, starting a race again.

"Okay, you have to control it like this. You see, Shizu-chan?" He said, holding Shizuo's hands. He corrected him a few times and after a while, he managed to control it all by himself.

"Watch out, Izaya!" Shizuo shouted, seeing how his enemy was about to fall.

Then he pushed him to the other side, so that he wouldn't hit an item. Then he helped him when he got stuck in a shortcut. Izaya wondered about it, but he didn't reply.

In the last bit of the third lap the lights went out, interrupting the game. Both of the boys complained to Shinra.

"It's not my fault. It's late, anyway." He said. "Celty, dear, wouldn't you mind checking the lights?"

Celty nodded and walked down the stairs, trying to solve the problem.

"In the meantime, why don't you go home, take some things with you and come back. We could do a sleepover, like the ones we used to do in high school." Shinra suggested.

"Yeah…nice idea." Shizuo agreed, combing his blonde hair.

"But, you will have to sleep in the same room. Is that a problem?" He warned, adjusting his glasses.

Izaya negated with the head.

"We will be playing until late, anyway, so I don't think there will be much problem." He pointed out. Shizuo agreed with him and both went out.

His hands dug in his pockets, Izaya hummed while walking back until he noticed a certain blonde following him. He turned around and confronted him.

"Where are you going, protozoan? Don't you know we live in different places?"

Shizuo blinked, then he watched his steps and the direction he was taking and mumbled something. He took a cigarette and started smoking.

"Ahm…sorry." He said, shaking his head and going back to his house.

Izaya shook his head, sighing, and went to his apartment. He was still wondering about Shizuo's reaction.

'He smiled three times…then he didn't care about the fact that I was holding his hands…he protected me three times…what is this all about?' He thought, opening the door.

Quickly, he took nightclothes and three books with him and locked the door. When he arrived Shizuo was already sitting there, with his arms crossed. He smiled at Izaya. Celty typed something into her PDA.

"No way this is working. We wanted to watch something in the television, so we can't let you play right now. I'm sorry Izaya."

"Ah, I see…so we will have to wait till tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Izaya nodded, although he was a bit annoyed. He wanted to thank Shizuo, but he didn't know how. He went to the guest room, and sat on one of his beds. He took his book out and started to read.

Soon, Shizuo entered the room. He sat on his bed, and sighed.

"What are you reading, flea?"

Izaya turned his book around, so he was able to read the title.

"Inverse Psychology for human mind and emotions? Looks pretty difficult."

Izaya nodded, concentrated. Shizuo blushed.

The blonde ex-bartender wasn't so sure about what to think. Suddenly, he felt strange being by the raven-haired informant's side. It was pretty difficult for him to understand, so he just sighed until Shinra knocked on the door.

"You can continue to play. Everything's ready now."

"Didn't you say you wanted to watch a film?" Izaya asked, still reading.

"Yes, yes, but that's all solved now. It was on another day, so you don't have to worry about that."

Izaya left the book on the side and happily went to the living room. He sat next to Shizuo and started the game.

"I think it's time for us to play with the Miis. Don't you think so, too?" The blonde asked, looking straight at the TV.

Izaya nodded, and went to the character selection page. Upon clicking on the Mii character, they had to put their own in the page, so they proceeded to select the faces. Then both of them waited for the selection to be completed, only to be disappointed.

"WHAT?" Both shouted when they saw their Miis and the cars they had.

Izaya's character was pretty small, it had a high voice and it only had baby cars.

"Why…am I a baby?" He shouted at the television. Shizuo only laughed until he saw his own character. It was a giant, and it had a horrible voice, like if it was played in a slow way.

"So…now we are Baby Izaya and Giant Shizu-chan." Izaya said.

"I…I don't like it."

"Me neither, Shizu-chan. Me neither."

"Oh, I find your baby self rather cute."

"WHAT?"

Celty and Shinra were observing the whole scene, laughing quietly at the responses they were giving.

"You know what is the most entertaining? They don't seem to hate each other anymore. Look at the way they say everything. There's no rage."

"You've got a point, Celty. I think we've done a pretty good job." Shinra nodded. But at the same time, Izaya was hitting Shizuo because of what he had said. Both of them laid on the couch and tried to injure the other one seriously. After some minutes, they stopped and seeing what a weird discussion they were having, they started to laugh at themselves. Izaya blushed, but tried to hide it. They started fake fighting again.

When the owners of the house were about to sit down on the couch, they observed a rather cute scene: Izaya sleeping on top of Shizuo, with his remote in his hand. Shizuo had placed his arm over Izaya's body.

"I…won't lose, Shizu…chan." The raven-haired informant mumbled in his sleep, slightly blushing.

"We're winning, Celty, I think they're starting to get along."

"Let us wait for tomorrow, Shinra."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too, my love."

With that last sentence, Celty took a blanket out and put it over the pair. Then they turned off the light and went to sleep to their own bedroom.


	3. Scared at Night playing Resident Evil

**Disclaimer: **Neither Durarara! nor the other things mentioned here belong to me. They belong to their respective owners. I don't win any money with this, and it's just for fun. Enjoy~

_Short chapter is short. Sorry. But I needed a bridge for the next chapter and this was the perfect excuse._

* * *

><p>Shizuo opened one eye. It was pretty dark and he couldn't even see a thing. But something felt weird. He was sleeping on the couch and not on his bed. Then he remembered he agreed on sleeping in Shinra's house. But it still felt strange. He was on the couch and a slightly heavy thing was on top of him. He tried to remember and soon everything came back.<p>

'Right…Izaya and I got in a fight…but…what happened then?' He thought, trying to move around.

'Of course! I remember now…Izaya fell asleep while we were fighting, and I tried to move him away but I fell asleep, too.' He continued. Then he blushed in embarrassment. He had a blanket on top of him. Well, basically on top of Izaya. That meant that Shinra and Celty _had_ seen him like that. After some minutes, his eyes got accustomed to the darkness and he could recognize Izaya's figure. His face was buried in his chest, lightly tilted to the side. He could somehow see his sleeping face. It looked cute.

'Damn it! I can't be thinking this. He is my enemy, for goodness' sake!' He raged.

"Izaya! Izaya, are you awake?" He whispered.

"Mngh…? Nwhat…is…" Izaya mumbled, grasping Shizuo's bartender shirt even tighter.

"Wake up, flea!"

"H…humans? Were?" Izaya was talking in sleep. "S-Shiki-san? Do…do you think that is the right way?"

"What? Come on, louse, it's me, Shizuo…not Shiki. Wake up, damn it! You're disturbing me. I can't breathe if you keep grasping my shirt!" He shouted. Seeing how this had no effect, he tried to move Izaya away.

"Agh!" Izaya shouted. He woke up in the same instant. Shizuo covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shut up, flea. We're at Shinra's place." He said. Izaya seemed to remember everything soon, so he stood up and went to the other side of the couch, embarrassed about falling asleep in his enemy's lap.

"What…time is it, Shizu-chan?" He asked.

"I don't know…about midnight, I guess." He answered.

"I doubt I can fall asleep again…" Izaya said. "I'm going to my room to read a bit."

'Yeah, right…I have to figure out why Shizu-chan did all those things for me, right?'

The blonde ex-bartender held the raven-haired informant by the collar and dragged him back to the couch.

"You're not going anywhere, flea. What if we wake them up?"

"Shizu-chan's no fun. What are going to do now? Do you want to play some more?"

"No, my head hurts from so much playing, and I'm pretty tired, too. So, I don't care what you do, but I'm going to sleep." Shizuo said, grabbing the blanket and falling asleep on the couch.

"Wow...you're a light sleeper. How can you fall asleep so quickly…?" Izaya said. He kept sitting on the couch, trying to find something to distract himself. After fifteen minutes, he figured out that Shinra's and Celty's living room was really boring. He didn't feel like sleeping, either, so he grabbed the Wii remote that was lying on the floor and turned the TV on. He muted the TV and continued playing alone. But then he remembered that he hadn't taken a shower yet. He looked at the clock, which said it was 12 AM, turned the TV off, and went quietly to the guest room. He looked in his bag and took the clothes out.

He knew Shinra's house pretty well. He had visited it many times since middle school, and after he graduated from high school, he had gone because of injuries and that kind of stuff.

He entered in the bathroom and started to undress. Soon he felt the water on his skin and quickly showered. When he got out of the shower, however, he heard some strange noises. It wasn't usual for him to get scared, but it was Shinra's house, and he knew the underground doctor loved to experiment with dangerous things. He dressed up and with the towel on his shoulders he quietly opened the door.

Standing alone in the hallway, Izaya tried to be as quiet as possible, but the noises only kept growing. He heard some steps, so he took his flick blade out. Backing the laboratory door, he ran to the living room where Shizuo was sleeping and ducked next to the blonde. He tried to wake him up.

"W-what is it, flea? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" The blonde murmured.

"Yes…but, there are noises and steps in the hallway, Shizu-chan!" Izaya whispered.

"Wow, you are scared? How can you be scared of some noises?"

"S-Shut up!"

Shizuo grumbled, but he stood up, and with Izaya walking behind him, he went to the hallway and to the laboratory. He looked around and listened for a bit. Then he turned to Izaya and patted him on the head.

"See, there isn't anything strange here! There aren't noises or any steps. You imagined them, flea. And now, let me go back to sleep."

"I…" Izaya wasn't scared of blood. He wasn't scared of anything, but suddenly, seeing some vital organs displayed on Shinra's showcase made him pale a lot.

'What happened?' He asked himself. 'Before I went to take a shower…what game did I play. It wasn't Mario Kart, that's for sure. There were lots of zombies, right. Ah, yeah! I killed some of them, but they kept raising and taking my hand. They…they looked so real. Like when Shiki told me about the corpses he had seen. But…there are zombies in Ikebukuro, right? Yeah, everything's possible here. We have a headless chick walking around, so what's not possible…?' Izaya shivered and ducked, closing his eyes.

'Resident Evil! That's right…that was the game. Come on, Izaya. It's just a game…' He told himself.

Shizuo turned around and laughed at Izaya's actions. Suddenly, the raven-haired informant stood up and grabbed the mocha-eyed, tall young man, who blushed.

"I-Izaya! Oi, flea! What do you think…what are you doing?" He asked, stuttering.

"I'm scared." Izaya simply said.

'I see…' The bartender thought, while guiding Izaya to the living room. He sat next to him, but Izaya refused to let his hand go.

"What were you playing, louse?" He asked.

"Resident Evil." The smaller man replied.

"What's that?"

"A game where lots of zombies appear."

Shizuo nodded, and embraced Izaya. He could smell the scent of the shampoo he used.

"Don't think we're friends, though." He warned.

"I'd never think that, Shizu-chan." The other replied. They fell asleep for the second time on the couch.

After some time, which seemed an eternity for both of them, who were dreaming stupid dreams, someone opened the window, waking the pair up.

"It's time for breakfast!" Shinra said. "Wake up!"

"We're awake, Shinra, you don't have to shout." Shizuo mumbled.

"Haha, I see…Shizu-chan's not a morning person. How funny."

"Stop it, flea. I remind you who woke me up at night."

"Me? But, you see, Shizu-chan. I wasn't scared at all. It was just to laugh at you for your weird actions." Izaya lied.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say."

"Oh, come on! Don't ruin the morning spirit! Today, we have a day full of exciting things to do." Shinra suggested, making a dramatic expression.

"I thought we were going to play games until one of us won." Izaya asked.

"Well…yes, but you don't plan to play the whole day, do you?" The underground doctor warned. "It's not good for your health. Yesterday you played way too much. You could have some serious problems if you don't take care of your health. I'm serious!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let us play some more, please!" Izaya answered.

Shinra sighed in response, leaving the two of the young men alone.

"Um…do you want to play…Mario Kart?" Shizuo asked quietly.

"No…it's not interesting enough. We already completed the game twice." He answered. "We can…maybe we can play one with fights, you know, to finally get it done. Our hatred, I mean."

"You mean…you don't want to be my enemy anymore?" The blonde asked. Izaya chuckled, slightly blushing. Then he turned around and looked seriously at the other man.

"That's not what I mean…We're going to be enemies now and always, don't forget that. I mean, so that Celty and Shinra calm down." He explained, but in truth he didn't mean to say all that. He wanted to stop with the acting, to drop his actions and just let it go. He didn't want to keep fighting with Shizuo. All the things that the blonde was doing for him, even though they hadn't reconciled yet, they all pointed that the blonde's feelings were changing. Shizuo helped Izaya out when he was scared. He helped him in the game, but the only thing he did in response was mock him off. But it was funny. Still, he wanted to let the other know that he didn't mean all those things. He did them in a friendly way, unlike all those other times. But he didn't know how to say it.

"What about you, Shizu-chan?"

"I…I don't know. Let's play that game, it seems interesting, don't you think?" He said, taking a case out.

"Super Smash Bros. Brawl?" Izaya asked. "Heh, okay. We can fight against each other, then."

"Okay, where's my remote?"

Izaya remembered seeing one on the floor, but he had already picked that up, so it could be that the second one was under the couch. He lied down, and explored underneath the furniture, until one red light flashed.

"I…za…ya!" A voice growled and jumped against him, scaring him to death.

"AGH! ZOMBIES!" He shouted in response.

"Brains…" The other person shouted, taking the informant's head in his hands. Izaya glanced and saw the blonde bartender laughing at his response.

"Izaya…I can't believe you fell for that. It seems the game scared you to death, didn't it. Hahah, little Izaya is scared of monsters! Monsters that don't exist."

"SHIZUO! Protozoan, what were you thinking? Don't you know that…that you almost scared me to death! Don't you know how fucking scared I am of those monsters? You even screamed like one of them! I almost believed it was real."

"But I only used the light of the second remote. Come on, flea, it was just a joke, okay? Don't act like that. You gave me those headaches, too, right?"

"Yeah…you got a point…let's get playing."

* * *

><p>Author's note: I really hope the chapter wasn't bad. ._. I'm kind of disappointed, but I really do hope that the next chapter will make it up. :D Anyways, thanks a lot for your kind reviews! They really encourage me to keep writing! I'm happy about them. I'm really happy that the OP likes the story so far! I hope you will like the next chapters as well, dear OP. ^_<p> 


	4. A clumsy Doctor is the Cure here

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything here. Wii and all that stuff and Durarara! belong to their owners. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Izaya was sitting on the end of the couch, his arms crossed, his cheeks puffed and making a disgusting face expression. Subsequently, he looked with a dreadful expression, as if he was to hate everything in this world. Still, something looked off: he was smirking.<p>

On the other hand, Shizuo was sitting on the other end of the couch, looking disgusted as well, but not making a strange hurt expression like Izaya was doing.

"Um… well…we still could do something!" Shinra suggested with small voice, shrugging and trying to calm the atmosphere down.

"Shut up!" Shizuo hissed. Izaya nodded and told him the same thing.

'Damn it…' Shinra thought. He desperately needed the help of his girlfriend, who _just_ happened to be doing some delivery job. 'How…how did we get into this situation, anyway?'

Shinra sighed repeatedly. He wasn't really sure how to behave in such a situation. It was partly his fault, if not totally. He had turned both of the adults, 23 and 24 years old into children. Not in reality, of course; just personality wise.

So what had happened? Shizuo and Izaya were playing with the console, playing some sort of fighting game which Shinra didn't recall seeing before.

'Celty must have bought it. She's into that kind of games, anyway.' He just shrugged it off.

But both guys were fighting, not against each other, which surprised Shinra, but against the final boss of the game, Tabuu was it called. And then…

_20 minutes earlier_

"Come on, Shizu-chan!" Izaya said with tension and enthusiasm, his hands into fists, while the Wii remote was hanging of his wrist.

"Shut up, Izaya. You're making me nervous!" The blonde said, smashing the buttons.

"Okay, Okay!" Izaya said, taking the remotes in his hands. "That enemy is strong."

"I'm not stupid, flea. I know he's strong. Did you forget we played the whole game together?"

"I know… the only thing I'm saying is…Well, why don't you beat him up, while I keep the percentage up?" Izaya said, referring to the way they should beat the boss.

"Well…you do plan every wicked thing in Ikebukuro…and it kind of turns out as a success…almost. I'll do it." The brute said, concentrating himself. The character he had chosen, Ganondorf was beating the thing up. Izaya chuckled and started defending.

"We make an excellent team, Shizu-chan." He chuckled.

"In your dreams, louse."

"But you _do_ enjoy playing with me, don't you?"

The bartender had to admit he had started liking his enemy. It was rather fun playing with him. They had some sort of complicity, and he didn't dislike it.

"GOD! WE'RE WINNING!" Izaya shouted at the television, excited to see the scores on the screen.

In that moment Shinra entered the room holding a mug in his right hand. He walked in, smiling a bit.

"Celty is not here anymore. She went to do some sort of delivery job. Since we're alone now…Don't you think we could talk about our lives, just like we did back in high school with Kadota-san? Do you remember?" He laughed. "Since Celty's not here, we shouldn't worry about creeping her out or something, should we?"

Izaya and Shizuo just continued smashing the buttons, trying to finish the boss of. Izaya kind of nodded, not looking anywhere else, just straight at the television.

"Ah, so you _do_ miss the days when we were in high school, Shinra? Do you remember when Dotachin was just a teenager and not the weirdo he is now?" Izaya mocked. "Fuck, Shizu-chan! You just got killed!"

"God!" Shizuo sighed. "Good I still have two more lives."

"So, what about it? Do you want to sit down there and start talking? I'll even make some cake if you want." Shinra continued, walking to the place where the both boys were playing.

In that moment, Shinra didn't care about anything regarding the furniture. Only in that moment. Of course, he couldn't foresee what would happen next. Nor did he know he would regret it so much.

The big television was placed on some kind of strange table, of course a small table, not so high up. The Wii wasn't on the table, though, it was placed on the way. Between the table and the sofa, and Shinra didn't see it.

It all happened fast: Shinra stepped on his own foot, thus, tripped. When he tripped the mug fell as well, but it did not break. Shinra held the mug tightly and the contents of it spilled over. Right ON the Wii. The tea splashed, dirtying everything and making its way into the Wii's system. What happened next was really easy to guess. The Wii kind of broke. The TV screen made a strange sound and went black. The electronic device started to make strange noises.

The clumsy Shinra looked up at his friends, whose jaws were wide opened, his eyes widened and his actions stopped, as if they were just frozen to the spot. It was comical, though Shinra didn't want to make a comment about that. He had probably angered the two most dangerous men in Ikebukuro.

"Um…" The underground doctor muttered, not knowing what else there was to say.

"S-S-S-SH-…" Izaya started to blabber.

"…INRAAAAAAAAA!" The blonde completed.

"Fuck… I just screwed it…right?" Shinra asked.

Blonde and Raven-haired nodded at the same time.

"S-S-Shizu-chan…you saved right?" Izaya asked. "You saved the game, right?"

"Oi! I thought _you_ were the one saving the game!"

"N-NO!" Izaya made a sad face. "T-That means…we've wasted 2 hours of our lives…without saving."

"Flea, you didn't save at any point, right?"

The 'flea' nodded. Shinra had to admit he had never seen his friend so wound up for anything. Nothing. Izaya usually didn't care for any of his actions. He had burnt his own table; let his secretary pour water over his television because she saw her brother with his girlfriend (Izaya was not present at that time, but he didn't care when he noticed it).

"I…I am sorry." He said.

Now that got Shinra surprised. He hadn't expected his informant friend to nod and apologize. The Izaya he knew would probably just mock the other off and say it wasn't his fault. There was definitely something wrong with Izaya. Since that morning, he had to admit.

"No way you're sorry. You've done it all on purpose, stupid flea! I was winning, for goodness' sake. You were behind the whole time. You evil…louse." He hissed.

"Now, now…Shizu-chan, if you plan to get all worked up for a game, then I'll be, too. Do you want us to fight again, to see who is right?" Izaya stood up and confronted his enemy. The other one stood up as well, and both forgot about the clumsy doctor who was lying on the floor, with tea spilled all over the place.

One thing lead to another and after some fighting, both of the fighters realized that their argument was pretty weak. None of them was to be blamed. It was either none, or both of them, since none of them thought about saving the game earlier. So they actually got back on mild good terms. Then, they started to bully Shinra because of what he had done to the Wii, destroying their game process. The underground doctor sighed; knowing from their high school fights what he should expect from this behaviour.

_Afterwards, 20 minutes later_

"Shut up, Shinra. You don't really have to talk right now. I don't want to hear your suggestions." Izaya said, smirking, knowing that the blonde was on his side.

'Celty…god, how much I need you now.' The underground doctor thought. As if God had heard his prayers, he automatically heard Celty's motorbike. After some minutes, the keys opened the door.

Much to the dullahan's surprise, she saw a knelt Shinra standing in front of him, pleading to her as if she was his saviour. She just laughed.

"CELTY!" Her boyfriend shouted. "Help me, please, just help me! Those two are literally speaking, small whining kids"

The black motorbike rider tried to picture the two enemies as kids, but it just didn't fit. While she walked to the living room the other man tried to explain it all to her. Once she arrived at the door she already knew what all that was about.

"Don't worry. I think I'll have the situation solved in no time." She typed into her PDA.

"Oh, Celty, you're back." Izaya smirked. "I believe that clumsy excuse of a doctor has already explained it all to you, didn't he?"

"Good morning, Celty." Shizuo said, ignoring the informant's comment.

"You two. I already know what happened here. I'll get a hold of the situation in no time. Do you know what you've caused?" She typed and showed it to the pair.

"What _we _caused? But…we didn't do anything. It was Shinra the one who spilled tea all over the Wii." Izaya muttered.

"That's NOT the meaning of this, Izaya. You know how you and Shizuo have acted? It's _our_ Wii. _WE_ should be the ones offended here, since the lost is ours. You are acting like some small children, and if you act like kids, then you shall be treated like one." She typed. Shinra just watched in awe.

The only response the dullahan got was laughter from both men in front of her.

"Okay, since I see you're still acting like kids, then I'll proceed to lock every window here, and then lock you in this room until you apologize for what you've done."

"My, my, Celty. I kind of appreciate your offer, but can't you see we're both experts in parkour. This building isn't that high up, anyway. It wouldn't take us long to break the windows and all that stuff. I'm just informing you." The informant explained. "_For free._" He added then.

"Yes, I'm aware you can do that, but if you do it, then I'll have no other option than to show those corpses there, put blood on them and declare you both as the culprits. Understand that I _don't_ want to do that as your friend, but…" Shinra added.

Izaya shivered at the thought of the corpses he had observed that night and tried to stay calm. Celty turned around after locking all the windows and locked them in the room. Both young men stayed in silence for a long, awkward time.

"Why are you making that perverted face, Shinra?" Celty typed.

"Oh…nothing, I was just thinking what a great mother you'd be. Can you imagine our kids…" Shinra couldn't continue, because he was hit in the stomach by his girlfriend.

"So…Izaya, don't you think we should apologize. You were acting like a kid."

"Oh, so it's me now. What about you, Shizu-chan? Weren't you acting like a kid too?" The other replied, quite offended.

"Well, yes. But that's why, let us apologize. I can't stand to be in the same room with you for so long. And we're locked, anyway, that makes it even worse."

Shizuo's words stabbed Izaya in the heart, but he didn't show it. He couldn't let his enemy see his weak points.

"Wow, you don't have to make such a face, it was only a joke. I don't hate you that much anymore." Shizuo said.

'Wait…can he…see what I'm feeling? Am I really that easily read?' Izaya thought.

"I guess I don't hate you that much…too, Shizu-chan." The informant said, looking away. "Guess Shinra and Celty got what they wanted."

"Yes…the games showed me parts of you I didn't think existed." He said. "I'm kind of glad."

"Haha, is Shizu-chan confessing to me or something?" The 'flea' teased.

"In your dreams." The other responded. "But it was rather cute seeing you scared."

"I remind you that I was NOT scared, protozoan. I was just…shocked. Yes, that sounds good, Shocked is the word." Izaya backed up.

"Whatever you say, flea."

"Well, mister protozoan, instead of having confessions here, shouldn't we just make something productive?" Izaya said.

"W-What do you mean?" The blonde ex-bartender said, brushing his hair, and adjusting his bow.

"Well, using your brutish strength and my intelligence we could repair the Wii, don't you think?"

"Yeah…I guess so." The blonde said, kneeling down where the Wii was.

Izaya sat down telling the other one to open it. He had a look at the cables and smiled. Then he started giving orders, and the blonde just did what he was told to. Still, they couldn't repair it. Even though both of them tried hard.

"Izaya…don't you think this cable should go here, instead of where I put it?" The older, blonde man said. His legs had fallen asleep on him, so he couldn't feel anything.

Seeing how there wasn't any response he looked down, seeing the raven-haired sleeping peacefully on his lap.

'Shit, he fell asleep on my lap. _Again._' He thought. Still, he didn't try to move him away. He just started to stroke the other's hair, and then decided to sleep a bit, as well, curling against the other.

"Some time has passed now, I think I'll just unlock the door, okay Celty." The doctor didn't wait for any response; he just went and opened the door. When he saw both of them curled against each other he just laughed.

"Celty, I think both of them fell asleep against each other while trying to repair the Wii. Haha, I think I'll take it to the technic service now." Shinra said, entering into the living room quietly, so that the pair wouldn't wake up, and took the machine into his hands.

"Well, then. I'm off now." He said, disappearing into the crowd of the streets of Ikebukuro.

* * *

><p>Okay, this is starting to get fluffy, don't you agree? But well, still have got some chapters to go. :D Hope you liked this chapter and that it made up for the last one. :S ^_<p> 


	5. Love is In the Air

**Disclaimer:** Durarara! is not mine. I don't win any money, and of course, this is just for fun. Ah, by the way...Durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita, kay? ^^ ~Enjoy

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note 1: <em>There isnt' any game featured in this chapter, but I hope what I did to both of the boys will make up for it. Thee-hee-hee.

* * *

><p>Izaya looked up and found himself on the floor, Shizuo's arms around his body, in a protective way. His face was almost buried on his chest. He saw that the blonde was sleeping peacefully. His heart beat faster and he blushed four shades of red. He smiled, as well, but he was a bit sad as well, since he knew perfectly well, that Shizuo didn't do that on purpose. He knew how they still weren't even friends.<p>

Suddenly, he tried to leave Shizuo's side without waking him up, and soon he managed to lose himself from the blonde's grip.

"I will save you the trouble. I don't want you to freak out when you realize you were holding me tightly." Izaya said to Shizuo, even though he was aware the other one couldn't hear him.

He saw that the door that Celty locked was opened, so he proceeded to get out and examine everything around him, making sure there was no one around. He found one yellow post-it note glued on the door. It read. "DON'T go out of the room. If I realize someone has touched something, you're dead. Both. I still wait for you apologies. Until you apologize, you won't do anything-Celty"

Izaya laughed at the note and went out of the room. He found Celty on the secong couch, sleeping. Too bad for Izaya, he didn't know if she was asleep. He decided to take one step further.

"DON'T MOVE" Celty suddenly typed and showed to the informant, making him jump in surprise.

"Well, Celty, you certainly surprised me." Izaya laughed it off, shrugging his shoulders.

"Go back to the room. I'm going to lock it." She typed.

"No…I'm sorry for my behaviour. I really mean it. I don't know what made me act like such a kid." Izaya smiled

"You are…meaning it?"

"Yes…and since I don't know why I acted like that, I'm begging you to let me search for it. Can I use your computer?" Izaya asked.

"Well…alright. But stay here with me. I won't look at what you do, but please, don't crack some information with that computer." Celty typed, rather concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry about that. I don't plan using your computer for work-related things." Izaya promised, going to the desk to pick the laptop up. Then he sat on the couch with Celty, making sure she didn't look at what he was doing. For security matters, when the Internet opened, Izaya tried to click a certain button.

"Don't you dare to press the Private Session Button. If you want me to believe that you aren't doing anything regarding your work, then you have to leave a trace behind." Celty typed.

"Well…that's disappointing, but since I don't want to deceive you, I'll do as you say." Izaya said, and proceeded to ignore further comments. He started typing something in the browser and click on different pages to read. Celty noticed he was blushing while reading some of them.

She saw how Shizuo got up from the floor, looking quite confused. Then he walked to the door and went to Celty's side.

"Um…Celty, sorry for back then. I didn't want to be such a small kid. If you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower now." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well…okay. ^^. " She typed in her PDA.

"Hello to you, too. Izaya." He mumbled as well, not caring much.

"Hello." Izaya responded with tiny voice, still blushing from whatever he was reading on the Internet. With that, Shizuo left and went into the bathroom. Izaya could hear the sound of water splashing. He smiled.

He didn't know why he was feeling that way, but he knew there was definitely something wrong with his behaviour. In front of Shizuo he was known to act like he always did. He mocked him off, he laughed about him, he teased him, and he acted a lot more dramatically. But right now, he was acting like a kid, he felt butterflies in his stomach, he felt nervous right in front of Shizuo. He read something on the Internet, and automatically regretted reading that. He shut the computer down, and angrily went to the guest room and shut the door.

Celty sighed. Izaya was so unpredictable. She didn't know how Shizuo had managed to stand him over those years. She didn't have the slightest idea of how her boyfriend could be friends with that weirdo. He was pretty weird himself, but that was much worse.

'Wait…maybe he read something he didn't like. He was blushing a lot with whatever he was reading.' Celty thought. Carefully, she put the computer on her lap and opened the browser, looking at the history it had.

She went to every page the informant had visited. She began reading everything.

"Inverse Psychology." Was one of the pages he had looked for. Celty couldn't see he entered any other page from that.

"What disease has this symptoms?" Was one of the other pages the flea had opened. Afterwards he had put some words into a page that found your illness if you put the symptoms.

'He could have waited for Shinra.' Celty thought, but quickly dismissed the idea as soon as she saw what Shinra's friend had written down. It was some kind of chat. She checked the logs.

_Anonymous:_ I've been feeling strange recently.

_Doctor 1:_ Yes? Please tell us what you've been feeling like. But please, bear in mind we aren't sponsored by anyone. Use our words as if they were advice, but always ask a doctor in some kind of hospital.

_Anonymous:_ Well…look, there's a person I hate, right? But I think, I've seen them so many times, that now I want throw up every time I see them. I feel nervous, I've got butterflies in my stomach and I feel weird.

_Doctor 1:_ Are you sure you're serious?

_Anonymous:_ Are you doubting me? Wow, that hurt me! Of course I'm serious. I hate them so much, that I think that has gotten me all stressed up. That's why I'd like to know the symptoms of stress. I think I'm too stressed.

_Doctor 1:_ Don't worry. I don't think that's stress. The symptoms of stressed people are totally different. In fact, don't you think you're a bit wrong?

_Anonymous:_ Heck…what? I don't know what you're talking about.

_Doctor 1:_ Can it be, that maybe, and just maybe…well, tell me first. Have you ever felt love?

_Anonymous:_ WHAT? I thought this is a medical chat room. Not a place where I share my personal information.

_Doctor 1:_ But it is important. Just answer the question.

_Anonymous:_ No. I mean… I love everyone around here. But…I feel like I love every person in the world…but it has no sentimental meaning, or so.

_Doctor 1:_ Well, that may be subject of analyse. But, regarding your concerns…you've never felt love. Couldn't it just be you got the feeling wrong. Maybe…you mistook Love for Hate.

_Anonymous:_ WHAT? Are you telling… I…. the awesome and almighty…well forget it, that I am in love with such a monster.

_Doctor 1:_ Well...maybe you still have one or two issues with your ego, but that's the psychologists' job, anyway, what I am meaning is what you said. Why, yes. I'm referring to that feeling.

_-Anonymous has left the chat room- _

Celty laughed about the log, but she was sure the doctor was right. If Izaya had been feeling that way in front of Shizuo then maybe he was falling in love with him. And she herself had seen how he had been acting strange recently. She saw a last page that Izaya had opened.

"What is Love."

'Poor Izaya. He doesn't have a clue, right? All what he said, about loving humanity…he hasn't ever felt that way towards someone.' She deduced. Shizuo passed by, with a towel on his shoulder.

"Where's Izaya? I thought he was with you." Shizuo asked.

"In the guest room. But wait, Shizuo! Have you ever felt love?" She typed quickly, before the other one left.

"What? Love…? No. I don't think so. But well, that's my personal secret." Shizuo winked, laughing.

"So…might it be you're feeling strange recently?"

"Hey, Celty! Don't tell me Shinra has infected you with his complex. Do you feel like some kind of doctor? Well…anyway…I guess…I've been feeling strange towards Izaya recently. It isn't hate anymore. I'm glad. Truly, I'm so happy you and Shinra decided to do something about it. Now I won't have to worry about having anger issues every day." Shizuo responded.

'But you don't know what it is, right?' Celty thought. She wanted to suggest it to her friend, but she discarded the idea.

"Why don't you stay a bit more. Tell that to Izaya as well. You could stay some more. Maybe one day or so. Since the Wii's broken now you won't have anything to do. But I promise Shinra will repair it. Then you can continue with your games."

"Well…I don't have a problem with that. It's weekend, so I don't have work to do. I'll inform Izaya." The blonde said, smiling at Celty and leaving the room where she was.

Shizuo walked to the room Izaya was in, and quietly opened the door, knocking first. He saw Izaya reading some kind of book, with a disgusted face.

'More than disgusted…it looks like he's horrified by what he's reading.' The blonde deduced.

"Hey, Izaya…Celty suggested that you stay over the weekend." The blonde informed, proceeding to sit down on his own bed.

"Okay." The other responded. "S-Shizu-chan…What is love?"

"W-What!" The blonde was quite shocked to hear such a question from the flea's lips. "Aren't you always saying you love humanity and so on. Why the hell should I know about what love is."

"Well…because a crazy doctor told me my symptoms aren't from being stressed. He told me I was in love." Izaya said, blushing.

"What…?" Shizuo asked. His heart started to beat fast at the thought of love. He looked at the flea, who was lying on his bed, with ruffled hair, playing with his legs, moving them, as if he was bored. He was looking at him with a quite pledging expression.

"He told me I was in love, protozoan. Can't you hear what I'm saying?" Izaya said.  
>"Why…why do you say it as if it where something bad? I thought love was something beautiful and sweet." Shizuo bluntly said.<p>

Izaya blushed. Shizuo had ruffled hair as well, wet blonde locks were all over his face. He was blushing as well.

"Well…I don't think it's a bad thing." He added.

"Have you ever felt love, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked.

"N-No…well…I don't know. What is love?"

"According to this doctor, it's just how I feel. Butterflies in the stomach, I'm feeling nervous…I act childish…I feel stupid, I want to be great. Well, I always want to be great…but…you get what I'm trying to say?" Izaya said.

"Is that how you feel? Because I've felt that way, too." Shizuo mumbled.

'Stupid Shizu-chan. I hate you so much…how can't you see how I'm feeling right now. Stupid doctor, stupid Celty, stupid Shinra…Why did they have to suggest this…I…I'm in love…with…S…Shizu-chan' Izaya thought, placing his hand on his chest, where his heart was supposed to be.

"Y-You feel that way, too?" He asked.

"Yes…for some time, actually."

"Shizu-chan. I don't know what Shinra and Celty have done to us. But…this doctor was right. I'm in love." Izaya admitted.

Shizuo blushed. He was quite sure he didn't want to hear more from Izaya's lips. He knew he was going to say he was in love with his boss or something. He had always known Shiki and that flea had something going on. And that fact only, made him hate everything even more. He had been aware of his feelings for quite a while, but he hadn't admitted it yet. He didn't want to lose the flea, and if fighting was the only way of seeing him, then he would do that.

"Yes? May…May I ask who it is?" Shizuo asked, damning himself for asking the lethal question that would finish him off.

"I'm in love…with a stupid, brutish protozoan." He said. "And I don't know why. And I regret it, but that's it. It's a fact."

"A…Pr…protozo…an? Rzan…" Shizuo couldn't get the words right. He only knew one person who was called Protozoan by the flea.

Izaya ran to his arms, smelling the manly perfume of his shampoo, and let himself in Shizuo's care.

"That's right, mister protozoan. I'm in love with you." Izaya said, quickly kissing the other's lips.

Shizuo closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss. He didn't want to let the other go. He blushed and was quite shocked of that sudden confession, but he didn't expect anything else from the flea. He hugged the other quite strongly, he didn't want Izaya to go.

He saw tears rolling down on the raven-haired informant's pale cheek. He assumed they were from happiness, and soon found himself crying as well.

All those years wasted…All those things they fought over, it was all a waste of time. He didn't want to let go. It had taken both almost eight years to notice that the feeling they felt towards each other wasn't hate, but rather instant love. He laughed, as soon as the kiss stopped.

"Hey, Shizu-chan…let us make a deal. We won't say anything to anyone. I want to know how much it takes that stupid doctor to see what he has caused." Izaya said, looking straight at Shizuo's mocha coloured eyes. His own eyes had a pure red colour.

"And I've always wanted to know how those looked on me." He said, taking Shizuo's blue sunglasses from his pocket and putting them on.

"You look horrible, louse. Take them off. And yes, I agree with you. Although, I'm happy I can call you mine now."

"Yours? In your dreams, Shizu-chan." He teased. Then they heard keys and Shinra's voice.

"I GOT THE WII REPAIRED." Was the only sound they heard.

Both slammed the door, and went to Shinra's side, quietly holding hands with nobody noticing.

"Hey…we were playing a game back then…and the doctor just looked like you, Shinra." Izaya said. Shizuo nodded, although he didn't know what the flea meant.

"Yes, and?" Shinra asked, hoping to hear more.

"He called himself the 'doctor of love'." Shizuo found himself stating.

"Hahah, I am a doctor of love as well!" The other affirmed. "I am able to see love even when the persons haven't realized yet."

"Let's see if that's true." Izaya said.

Of course, Shizuo knew what that meant. Nobody would know about their relationship. Although the ex-bartender wasn't so sure about how it would end, or if it would work.

"I also got some music games, Celty." The doctor said. "We can play them right after we eat, don't you agree?"

Everyone nodded, since they were starving.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note 2: <em>Hahaha, first! Thanks for the reviews! I'm really happy to hear that the OP said such a thing about the story. I'm more than glad that you like my story.  
>So, secondly...this isn't over yet! You still have to see what tortures I've got prepared for the duo. You know they made a bet, they can't show that they're in love, right? XD<br>Seriously, I'm planning to change the genre to, romance and Fluffiness, (if only that existed) but I hope the next chapters are a bit more humorous. Okay...so...if you want to request a game, please tell me! I've got no idea about other games, since I haven't played with the wii for two years. Okay... I guess that's all. Hope you liked the chapter, and expect more!  
>Side note: I listened to a special song when writing this chapter...It's a video, but the song tells the story of it. If you want to check it out: Ore dake Shitteiru monogatari. It's a Shizaya video. xD But well... it's really cute.<p> 


	6. Get Into the Groove

**Disclaimer:** NONE of the things mentioned here belong to me. The games belong to their respective creators and Durarara to Ryohgo Narita. Kay? I don't win any money with this and this is just for fun. Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note 1:<em> Yeah...to clear everything up...I don't have this game, so I don't know about its menu and all that things. It's based of things I've seen in youtube and all that, so excuse me for anything that's a bit off. I tried to describe the movements they did as best as I could, ^^. Ah, and I know some of the songs are in the Wii ware, and you have to pay for them, but...I didn't describe it there, so yeah. that's all.

* * *

><p>Izaya and Shizuo looked at each other at the crazy statement the underground doctor had just made, but soon ignored it and proceeded to open the new games Shinra had opened.<p>

"Back again…They are still acting like little children." Celty typed, and 'sighed'. She face palmed and shook her head, or better said, her neck. Shinra just ignored the comment, stating that it was okay.

"What do you want to play, flea?" The blonde bartender said, looking at three games he had in his hands.

"What do you think about this one, Shizzy?" The informant said, trying to act like his normal self, and not to blush. He showed him a case.

"Just Dance?" Shinra asked, suddenly grinning. "That's a game where you have to dance according to the movements of the console."

"Well, I can beat your ass in this videogame too, so why not, let's give it a try." Izaya glanced.

Shizuo just raged for a bit, his teeth pressed and his eye twitching. "We'll see, louse; we'll see."

Shinra introduced the disc into the newly repaired Wii. He wasn't feeling anything strange going on between the two enemies, but Celty did. She quietly decided to inspect the pair without saying anything to Shinra. When Shinra finished, he gave the two remotes to the grinning boys.

"What's this? We have to choose a song. Which song do you want, Shizu-chan? Perhaps you want the Barbie Girl song, don't you?" Izaya teased the other man.

"F-flea….just stop. Don't say a thing more, or I'll have to shut you up." Izaya blushed at the comment, and Shizuo saw it. He blushed as well, just from thinking what things could the other one be thinking. "Just…forget it."

"Yeah…Better." The other one agreed, combing his noire hair.

"I think I'll take the Kung Fu Fighting song." Shizuo said.

"Good, I look forward to seeing how you are going to embarrass yourself. Fine, challenge accepted. Let's see who wins this round, Shizu-chan." Izaya stating, shrugging his shoulder with an uninterested face.

This time, Izaya had the second remote, and had to play as the shorter, boy on the right. Shizuo had the samurai-looking, weird clothed guy on the left.

"And, go!" Shinra said with much enthusiasm and sat on the couch. Celty sat on the other side, so both of them could see how Shizuo and Izaya were doing.

They chose their remotes and the guys appeared on the screen.

"Huh, why am I the submissive one? I don't walk around like that." Izaya tried to say, but the music started to play and they had to start their movements. Both tried to imitate the Chinese way of starting a fight.

"So, it's a real duel. It suits you both!" Shinra animated. They imitated the movement

Both Izaya and Shizuo air punched to the front. They looked really comical doing this. Then, with the arms crossed in form of an X, high in the air, they took a step to the right. Both of them held the Wii remote tightly, but Izaya had scored more points than Shizuo. That of course, made the blonde ex-bartender to try being better. Maybe both of them thought they were doing it greatly, and that they looked like professional dancers, but in reality, both of the watchers, Shinra and Celty, had to contain a laughter. They looked really stupid, but they couldn't say anything against them, because it was their first time playing.

Shizuo took a glance at Izaya and saw that he was grinning the whole time, which made him look even stupider.

'How cute.' Was the only thing he could think. He saw how his now supposed boyfriend tried to look serious all the time, but right at that moment, he was letting himself go, and showing a tad of kindness.

They kicked in the air, and leaned closer to the ground, moving their arms to the centre and to the sides. Afterwards, Izaya had to act like if he was attacking Shizuo with a powerball.

"Why do I have to do this freaky stuff?" Izaya complained. Seeing how Shizuo was supposed to act like if he just hit the lightning ball with his hands.

"No way, why are you better? I am the one supposed to be dismissing all of your attacks, not the other way round!" He shouted.

"Just keep dancing, flea. It's just a game, it doesn't recognize our situation in the real life." Shizuo complained and continued dancing.

"What?"

They moved their body from right to left, moving their shoulders in a synchronised way, putting one arm stretched out and the other one in a fist. They had to move their hips and finally jump in the air. In that moment, the pair sitting on the couch gave up and started laughing. It matched their behaviour in a real way.

"Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting…" The TV sang. Izaya couldn't keep it, and sang along, trying to ignore Shinra and Celty who were laughing really hard. Shizuo couldn't keep it longer, too, and he started to laugh as well. The last one was Izaya, but in the end, he started to laugh as well, and the dancers couldn't keep their tears from their eyes as they danced to the melody in the TV.

The second time they did the air-punching thing, both of them moved their shoulders and coordinated. They looked really good doing it. The funniest thing was when the samurai-looking man, whom Shizuo had to imitate, changed places with the other boy. Their hands accidentally touched, making both blush. Finally, after the song was almost over, both of them were able to follow the movements just like the ones in the video, but Izaya ended up winning.

"You see. I won. But I have to admit that in the end, you were dancing pretty well." Izaya teased.

'If not pretty hot, I'd say.' He thought.

'No way…he's making perverted faces…Stop, Izaya, or I am going to start blushing. We're supposed to keep this a secret until Shinra finds out. Don't ruin it.' Shizuo thought, covering his face.

"We're sweating. Both." Izaya changed the subject, as he was seeing how Shizuo was acting. Both grossed out.

"Yeah…I know. Why don't we give it a try? I want to dance to another song and kick your ass." The blonde said, as he dried his face with a tissue Celty gave him.

"Feeling like a dancer, Shizu-chan? Well…why not? I want to try dancing, too. But this time I'm the one choosing the song. I want to try that 'Girlfriend' song." Izaya agreed. "But this time, I'll be the dude on the left. I don't want to do embarrassing things like the yellow clothed, dude on the right did."

"Hah, and _you_ were talking about _me_ doing embarrassing things when dancing?" Shizuo mocked.

"…" Izaya couldn't reply to the last statement.

Both got on their positions, changing places. The song started.

"Hey, hey, You, you, I don't like your girlfriend." It said. That statement alone made them look at each other and laugh. Neither of them had really had a girlfriend since high school, so the song really didn't fit them. But it didn't matter, they started to dance anyway.

"Now I am a rocker girl? What the hell…I don't like it." Izaya complained once more.

"Izaya…would you just shut up and start dancing. I look horrible as well."

They pointed at each other, like the Wii remote suggested to do. Then, the raven-haired informant had to play 'air' guitar, and Shizuo walk like if he were on a music video, snapping his fingers, with his elbow bent and moving forwards. Both looked hilarious, Celty and Shinra stated. They were enjoying the dance session both of Shinra's friends were having. The doctor was still oblivious to everything, but the headless dullahan was beginning to understand what was happening.

They moved one of the legs while moving one arm around, like Elvis Presley. They did that four times, and then they moved their arms to the sides. Afterwards Izaya had to act like if he was pissed, and just having a bad day. Shizuo had to wave around, in a too feminine way.

"I think I'd be better doing that, and you should be the one having a grudge with something." Izaya said.

"No, it fits you quite well…don't you like to stomp over other people's cell phones?" Shizuo said between pants. He was starting to breathe unregularly from the dancing, but both were enjoying it.

Both had to jump in a fangirl way, and wave their arms as if they were excited over something. The movements just kept repeating themselves, and although they were pretty feminine, both seemed to fit in. They started to laugh, too.

"I could be your girlfriend. I know that you like me." The TV sang.

'I am already your boyfriend.' Both boys thought at the same time.

'Although, I still can't figure out why I like you. But damn, I like you pretty much, flea.' Shizuo thought.

"God, I hate playing the air guitar. Wait…why do we have to do like if we were hitting each other?" Izaya said. At the end, both ended up laughing, in chorus with the other two who were sitting on the couch.

"Oh, god…I'm so tired. Who'd know that dancing would be that tiring?" Shizuo sighed.

"Okay, let's do the last dance, and afterwards I'll prepare the meal. This time, let me choose the song." Shinra suggested. Both men nodded, but opened widely their jaws when they saw the underground doctor choosing the song both hated so much.

"BARBIE GIRL?" Shizuo shouted.

"Deal with it, or there won't be any food." Shinra conditioned.

Both men grunted, but they were hungry, so they got into the positions.

"This time I'm the one on the left, flea." Shizuo said.

They changed positions until they saw who was who. Shizuo had gotten the 'Barbie' character and Izaya the 'Ken' one.

"What? Flea, change. Now!" He demanded, shaking his head.

"No way, Shizzy, just deal with it, 'kay?" The raven haired informant chuckled. "Come on, it's the last song."

"Hi Ken. Hi Barbie." It started. Both boys face palmed.

They entwined their fingers and moved their hands like if it was a heart beat. Then they moved them on the side.

'Now THIS is embarrassment.' Izaya thought while dancing. Thanks god, nobody was watching him dancing to that song. Apart from the ones in the room, of course.

They acted like if they were brushing their hair and changing their clothes. Then, suddenly, both put their hands together and started jumping. Moving their arms afterwards, like if they were happy, both happily walzed around the room in circles.

"The worst part is that I am a girl, you know?" Shizuo said out loud.

Then they put starting dancing like robots, and Shizuo had to poke Izaya, like Barbie poked Ken. The best part was when Shizuo moved his shoulders in a seducing way, and started going down moving his hips in a feminine way. Afterwards they moved both hands up and down while jumping. Izaya had to do like if he was partying. They certainly didn't like the song and the embarrassing things they had to do. But thanks to the game, it ended soon.

After it ended, they left the remotes on the couch, next to a laughing pair and both rushed to the rooms waiting for Shinra to finish the food.

"Well, don't you think I'm a great dancer, Shizu-chan?" Izaya purred, as soon as Shizuo's arms were around him.

"Heck no. You're horrible. But thanks god, it's over. Though I've got to say it was fun. But next time, please stop making perverted faces if you don't want Shinra to notice yet."

"This is going to be fun. I want to see how much time it takes for him. But I guess Celty already knows something."

"Well, I don't care. They aren't around, so it's not going to stop me, flea." He said looking down at the raven haired informant, who closed his eyes and leaned in, kissing passionately the blonde.

"I love you, Shizu-chan. No matter how much of a bad dancer you are." He said after taking a short breath.

"I know, flea…I know." The mocha-eyed man said leaning in, kissing the other's lips again.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note 2:<em> Again, thanks so much for the reviews! I love you guys so muuuch. They make me so happy. So yeah, for further reference, since I think it was rather hard for me to describe their movements, I'm going to beg you to look for the videos on youtube (only if you want). I only used the duo songs. I used Kung Fu Fighting by Carl Douglas, and Shizuo had the left character, while Izaya had to follow the movements of the right one. Next...I used Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne, and Izaya was the girl on the left, Shizuo the one on the right. Then the Barbie Girl by Aqua, Shizuo had to follow Barbie's movements. (Just...no. XD) And Izaya Ken's. (I can't picture Izaya doing that...) But well, I had fun. ^^


	7. Burnt Pizza and Guitars

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Durarara! is Ryohgo Narita's. The games belong to Nintendo, and the songs don't belong to me either. It's just for fun, and I don't win any money with it. Please, Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Celty quietly knocked at the door and proceeded to open it. Of course, she wasn't prepared for seeing what she saw upon entering. Naturally, she wouldn't expect to see the two lethal enemies kissing passionately. Izaya was grabbing Shizuo's shirt tenderly, and the other had his arms around the smaller one. None of them noticed the headless dullahan, who was quite confused, standing in front of them.<p>

In that moment, Celty just wished to have her head in possession. That way, she would have coughed. But she couldn't do anything. It was bad manners to break in, if they were having a lovey-dovey moment. Too bad for her, she couldn't go back to Shinra and tell him that the enemies were actually going out.

She just stood there, trying to type something in her PDA until both boys noticed her.

"C-Celty! W-W-What…" Shizuo said, red in the face, not believing that his friend had seen him kissing the flea.

"I…I just came in to tell you…to help out. But I see I'm just disturbing..." She typed.

Izaya smirked.

"Don't worry, you weren't disturbing. But please, come nearer." Celty just followed what the informant said. "Don't say this to Shinra…we're making a bet to see how much he can last until he finds out. He has declared himself the 'Doctor of Love' right?"

"W-What?"

"Yeah, you actually saw what was going on…that would mean that this bet is over…but I want to have some fun, that's why you have to keep this a secret and help us out." Izaya continued, flicking his hair over and winking an eye.

"Actually, Celty, you don't have to help if you don't want to." Shizuo intervened, scratching the back of his head.

"No way. She's helping. Whether you like it or not." Izaya said.

"Oi, flea! Stop it right there, she doesn't have to help is she doesn't want." Shizuo shouted at him, protecting his friend.

"Stop fighting. I'll help you out if you want." She typed. "But now, come and help us."

"Yes!" Both boys said at the same time. With one last kiss, they happily went out of the room and stepped into the kitchen, helping the doctor cook something. After some minutes, both of them were left alone in the kitchen, since Shinra and Celty had to buy some food.

Izaya smirked at Shizuo and looked pervertedly at him. Shizuo blushed at the thought.

"W-Wha…no… not here, flea. We have to finish cooking!" He brushed it off, blushing even harder. He couldn't take it when he found the raven-haired informant in his arms, kissing him.

"F-Flea!"

"I already put the pizza in the oven, if that's what you mean. I guess it should be ready when those two come back. But since you rejected my proposal right now, Shizu-chan, I suggest you say something we can do." Izaya said, with a gloomy look on his face.

Shizuo couldn't take it when his worst enemy made that face, that's why he quickly kissed the young informant's pale cheek, making him blush.

"We could play some more, don't you think?" He suggested to the now blushing Izaya.

"Well…if you want we could try to beat Super Smash Bros. Brawl again, don't you think?" Izaya muttered, taking the game out of its case and putting it in the machine.

"Okay, here you go, this time, we'll beat that stupid boss!" Shizuo said to the TV.

"Remember we have to beat the game from the start, don't you forget!" Izaya said.

_35 minutes later_

"Come on, Sonic! Beat Mario's ass! Come on, come on!" Izaya cheerily said, bashing the remote's buttons.

"Shut up, flea, I can't concentrate! Shit! Come on! Why does Mario stay like that, come on, move!" He said to his character on TV.

"Huh…Shizu-chan…don't you think something smells strange?" Izaya said, sniffling the air, stopping the game.

"Why…yes! Yes it does." The other one answered, confused.

"Shit! The pizza!" Izaya said, throwing the remote to the couch and running to the kitchen, only to see a blackened pizza that smelled bad. He quickly turned off the oven and cursed some more.

"Izaya…you forgot about the pizza? And you were the one saying you were hungry." The blonde ex-bartender teased.

"Yeah, don't laugh, okay? Even I make mistakes sometimes." He said, taking some mittens and taking the burnt pizza out. He wanted to throw it to the bin, but it burned his hands, even with the mittens, so he desperately threw it to the air in an instinct.

The burnt pizza fell to the ground and left the ground full of burnt material.

"Oh no, I… Shizu-chan, give me something to clean." He shouted, but in that moment the keys opened the door and Celty and Shinra came into the kitchen, looking at the mess the two boys had made.

"I…we are sorry, Shinra… we forgot that the pizza was in the oven and started to play…and it burned down." Shizuo explained briefly.

"Ah…it's alright! We bought Russian Sushi for everyone, so, let's just clean this and we'll eat." Shinra smiled.

Both boys sighed in relief, and removed the burnt pizza from the ground, disposing of it. Then everyone gathered together around the desk and started eating. (Except Celty, of course).

"Oh, I see…you were playing. Who was winning in that battle?" Shinra said, once everyone finished eating and went to the living room.

"Our team." Izaya simply responded.

"Do you want to keep playing? Just asking, but I have this game here, that looks like it's entertaining." Shinra suggested.

"What game is it?" Celty typed.

"Rock band 3. It looks like you can sing, play the drums, the guitar and…" Shinra started to say.

"I'll take the singing role!" Izaya automatically, smiling.

"Huh…I'll…take the guitar." Shizuo said, smiling shyly. He saw that it was a coordination game, and he himself wasn't very good at those kind of games, but he didn't want to disappoint his boyfriend so he decided to play. They put the CD into the machine and synchronised the instruments.

"I want to sing this song!" Izaya pleaded with puppy eyes, and then proceeded to grin as he selected a rock song.

Shizuo had barely even time to start pressing the four keys he had to press once the melody started. It looked strange, but it was still beautiful. He sighed as he saw Izaya getting ready to sing. He saw how he was slightly nervous.

'It's just a song. Why do you feel so nervous.' He thought. Of course, he didn't know that Izaya was only trying to impress Shizuo. He caught a breath before opening his mouth and starting to sing.

He hit the first note in the same moment. His voice sounded a bit rough first. He cleared up his throat and coughed before starting to sing the melody.

"Tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless, lost under the surface." He sang with a pure voice. Shizuo was impressed of Izaya's singing voice. It was a tad strange, but it was clearly beautiful. He forgot to breath for two seconds. Izaya was slightly embarrassed, but he continued singing with decision. Shizuo was losing, he wasn't getting the buttons right, but he didn't care. He continued listening to Izaya's voice. He saw that Shinra and Celty had the same expression that he had (He imagined Celty having the same expression). Izaya looked around and blushed, thinking that he was singing horribly.

"I'm becoming this, all I want to do, is be more like me and be less like you." He quickly caught breath, and continued singing. "And I know, I may end up failing too."

"But I know, you were just like me, with someone disappointed in you." He shouted into the microphone and then continued to sing. Shizuo noticed that one of his hands was in a fist and that he held his fist close to his heart, with his eyes closed and his chest going up and down really fast. Then, the song ended, much to the listeners displeasure.

"So…how was I? Perfectly awesome, I guess." Izaya asked, looking straight to Shizuo's eyes. His red orbs were flashing, like if he wanted to hear something from the mocha-eyed man.

"You…why aren't you famous yet?" Shizuo shouted. "I…You…I…you sing perfectly! Your voice is strange, yet so beautiful!"

Izaya's cheek acquired a pinkish tone, and Shinra noticed it, but he didn't think of it as something strange.  
>"I am glad that you like it, but I have to say that I knew this song." He said. "Let's try another song." Everyone agreed, just to hear Izaya sing. They wanted to hear him singing without knowing the song beforehand. He coughed and started singing, hitting the first note really quickly.<p>

Shizuo was happy to hear the raven-haired sing, but he tried to forget the fact that he was there, and was trying to score some points with his guitar. He had to admit that Shinra didn't know anything yet, and that he shouldn't know about it.

"Welcome to your life, there's no turning back." Izaya sang happily to the lyrics in the TV. It sent chills to Shizuo's spine. His voice was so angelical it was really hard for him to concentrate, and he started missing the buttons.

"No, no, no, this isn't like this…agh, why did I miss again?" He started to rage, trying to press the right buttons according to the melody.

"Everybody wants to rule the world." Izaya sang, scoring all the points. "There's a room where the light won't find you, holding hands while the walls come tumbling down." While singing that line he slightly touched Shizuo's left, unused hand. He smirked and kept singing the song.

That slight touch of hands, made Shizuo lose control; he started missing the buttons and in a desperate way to keep on scoring points he broke the guitar.

"Um…Shinra! I…" He mumbled, not knowing how to react. "I…it's just a button, I'll repair it. Promise, look!" He said, trying to get the things in place. "Done! Finished, I repaired it."

Shinra just laughed along with Izaya. Both stopped the game, and Shizuo decided that coordination wasn't really his thing. He smiled and disconnected the guitar, but encouraged Izaya to keep on singing. He smiled and sang some more songs, leaving everyone impressed with his hidden skills. Afterwards, he just stopped the game and searched the songs on the Internet, singing them there. And quickly, the evening passed.

"I didn't know you could sing so good." Shinra praised him.

"I…um…well, I just sing in my spare time. And in the shower! You can really get better at singing if you sing in the shower, promised. You should try it out sometime." He excused himself. "And now if you please excuse me, I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep. So much playing games makes my head hurt."

And with that sentence, he left the room. After he showered, Shizuo occupied the bath and came out with wet hair, dripping with water, to the guest room where Izaya was waiting.

They turned off the lights and went to sleep. Shizuo tried to recognize his new boyfriend's face, but he couldn't.

"Are you awake?" He whispered.

"No, Shizu-chan. I'm just sleep talking." The other one mocked off.

"I…I really love your voice, Izaya." He said.

"Thanks." Was the only response he got. "Ne, Shizu-chan…It's cold."

Shizuo blushed. "H-huh…Well, you've got the blanket over there!" He muttered.

"Yes, I know, but it's still cold." The other one insisted. "Come over here."

"But the window is open. The neighbours can see it."

"So what? I'm only begging you to sleep in my bed, nothing more, you pervert!" Izaya chuckled.

Shizuo had to give in. He stood up and went to the raven haired informant's bed. Trying to make himself comfortable, he moved around quite a lot. In the end, he drew Izaya closer to him, putting his arms around his body and kissing his forehead.

"So, whiny flea? Is that better so?" He teased.

"Yes, much better, protozoan." Izaya whispered into his ears and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note 1: And with that last sentence, I leave the rest up for your imagination. -smirk- I didn't feel like writing a lemon, because it would turn out messy and I don't want to change the rating, so yes, that's it. Sorry for any inconvenience, I finished writing this at 1 AM, so... yeah.<em>

_Author's Note 2:_ Guys I love you so much. Thanks for the reviews. They really make me happy! I'd like to say that the whole idea of Izaya singing was from my dear OP! I only wrote it down. :3 Oh, yeah, the songs used were Numb-by Linkin Park and Everybody Wants To Rule the World-by Tears for Fears.I really hope you liked the chapter.


	8. Oblivious

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Durarara! is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Izaya and Shizuo quickly woke up in the morning as soon as they heard the underground doctor working on something. Shizuo left a blushing Izaya sitting on his bed, pretty tired, and sat on his own, undoing the sheets, so that it would appear he slept on his own bed. Seeing his boyfriend blushing made him blush as well, but he quickly dismissed any further thought on it and unpacked his bag, taking some clothes and leaving for the bathroom to take a bath.<p>

Izaya couldn't keep it any longer and fell asleep again, longing for the warmth of his bed. But after what seemed a short time, some water drops fell on his blushing face, making him open his eyes just to see Shizuo's face. The blonde ex-bartender kissed the informant's forehead and made him stand up.

"Aww, Shizu-chan…why? You're making me blush with your stupid romantic fluff." He said, ruffling his hair. Then he imitated the blonde and went to the bathroom to take a shower. While Shizuo was drying his hair with the towel, Celty came into the room.

"Shinra says he wants to do something other than playing with the Wii. That would be a better chance to make him realize that you are together." She typed into her PDA.

Izaya came into the room, throwing his hands up in the air while reading what Shizuo's friend had written down.

"My, my, Celty! You got it all wrong! We don't want to say it to him, or to put it easy for him. He has to struggle with the facts, until he realizes that we are going out together."

"That's why! You should give him hints and then you should see how long it takes for him to realize." Celty discussed.

"She has got a point, flea." The blonde approved.

"But…"

"No buts." And with that last statement, the blonde, mocha-eyed man closed the discussion.

Izaya tried to discuss some more, but realized that it was useless. Then he just proceeded to follow Celty and Shizuo into the kitchen to have some breakfast.

"So, has my dear Celty told you about my plan?" Shinra happily commented as soon as he saw the trio enter the kitchen.

"Yeah…sort of." Izaya mumbled, still a bit angry.

"Yes! That plan will be the final shot so that both of you get over your differences. The games have made its effect, as well, but I want to finish this perfectly." Shinra continued to say. Celty, Shizuo and Izaya looked at each other and avoided to laugh at the doctor's clueless comment.

"Why are you looking at me? Have I said something wrong?" He asked, with a worried face.

"Ahm…forget it. What do you plan to do?" Shizuo asked, trying to change the subject.

"We are going to the mall, of course!" The doctor said. "I want to look for a few things, and afterwards we can eat in a restaurant or something like that."

Everyone sighed at the dull idea of the doctor, but (much to Izaya's displeasure) they went out and started walking to the nearest mall.

"Shizu-chan, you should really buy new clothes. I'm getting tired to see you in those bartender clothes." Izaya commented while walking. Since they hadn't taken into consideration that he wanted to stay at home, he decided to start annoying the three of them.

"Yeah, and I get a lecture about my clothes from you, flea. The one who always wears the same style of clothes!" Shizuo defended himself, shaking his head.

"Oh…but it's not always the same style of clothes. Unlike you, I am prone to change from time to time." Izaya laughed.

"Okay, then…I'll let you choose some clothes for me." Shizuo gave in. That was the first hint he tried to give the clothes. Back then he wouldn't have said that.

"I…okay." Izaya smiled. Second hint. Izaya wouldn't give up that soon. He would laugh about Shizuo and tease him some more.

"But then, I shall choose some clothes for you as well." The taller man proposed.

Izaya just nodded and looked at Celty, who was looking at Shinra to see his reaction. He looked confused, but still didn't realize that something was going on. Seeing how his love was looking at him, he blushed and tried to pull a seductive expression, which ended with Celty punching him.

The rest of the walk was really quiet, since Shizuo was thinking about some other hint he could give the oblivious doctor; Izaya was thinking about what sort of embarrassing but hot clothes he could give to his new boyfriend; Celty was still chuckling at Shinra's earlier expression and Shinra was embarrassed.

The people who passed by looked at the funny group with intrigue, since the biggest enemies in Ikebukuro were actually walking together, side by side, without shouting at each other, or hitting each other.

Realizing that they would get that sort of looks the whole time they were in Ikebukuro, the group decided to go to another district. Everyone agreed with that, and then decided to leave Ikebukuro without any other complain.

When they arrived to the shopping centre, they sat by a water fountain. Shinra suggested splitting up, so that they would finish with their shopping earlier. Although they didn't like the idea, the doctor was convinced that it would be easier, so everyone gave up. Shizuo thought of it as a good idea to give another hint to the clumsy doctor.

"Me and Izaya are going to some store to find clothes." He informed.

"Okay, then Celty will be coming with me! We shall meet at 2 PM in front of…no, forget it…it's better we meet here, in the fountain." He said, leaving both of the boys alone. Izaya sighed and started walking without destination.

"It looks like Shinra doesn't notice anything." Shizuo said, trying to keep up with Izaya's tempo.

"Yeah, you bet. What's it? The third hint we give him and he is still oblivious to all this. Come on! If there wasn't anything going on then I wouldn't have given up so easily on this." Izaya shouted.

Shizuo laughed and embraced the smaller informant ruffling his hair.

"But it's not my fault that you agreed on this, so now I have to choose clothes for you." He said.

"You know how dumb that just sounds, right?" Izaya teased. He didn't want to walk around the shopping mall buying clothes. Usually it would be Namie the one who took care of shopping and all that stuff.

As if he read his mind, Shizuo protested. "Just because you have a secretary that does all that stuff for you doesn't mean you have to avoid it. Not everyone is lucky enough to have someone to take care of all that trivial stuff."

"Ugh, fine, but you better choose quickly! I don't want to stand around." The raven-haired young man rolled his eyes while walking to the nearest store Shizuo chose.

He wanted to protest as his boyfriend dragged him into it, but shut up as soon as he set a foot in the store. He was amazed. It had a dark style. It was full of dark clothes. He smiled at Shizuo while entering the store.

"Let's dress up as Rocking Stars." The blonde said.

'Now that is out of character.' Izaya just thought. It was somehow off. The serious, easily angered blonde ex-bartender asking him to dress up in a rocking style with him. 'If Shinra was here, he would have realized that there's something going on.'

He laughed. For one day it was be okay to act out of character, right? He took Shizuo's hand and smiled.

Soon they found themselves going into the same changing room, then leaving, choosing some other clothes and entering it again. Izaya had to admit that he was having fun. Shizuo didn't look like himself in those black and red clothes, full of spiky bracelets, and black, ragged, slimy pants. But Izaya had to admit he liked what he saw. He took his phone out of his pocket and quickly took a photo of Shizuo. Then it was his own turn to put on the clothes that Shizuo had chosen for him.

After some minutes, Shizuo laughed at Izaya's outfit. It was a purple ragged undershirt with a black and blue outer. Black slimy pants with multicolour belts and chains hanging form it. He also had black gloves.

"Trust me, I wouldn't even dare to go out right now." Izaya said. "This is so strange. We look so strange, Shizu-chan. What did you think when you dragged me into the shop."

"Shut up, flea." Shizuo laughed, taking the 'flea's' phone and taking some photos. "I'm keeping them." He added.

"Fine, but let me tell you that if you do something to me, I'll blackmail you by posting those on the web." The informant laughed. He got a kiss as response. "Whatever you say, louse."

They looked at the clock and realized that it was already late. Quickly, they took all the clothes to its original place, and came out with their normal clothes. Leaving quickly, they ran to the fountain, realizing they had spent more than two hours in the shop, trying different styles. But even if it was already 2 PM, neither Celty nor Shinra were there. Seeing how they weren't there, Izaya convinced Shizuo to go with him to the videogame shop.

"Look, Shizu-chan! Look at this game! I want to play it when we get home. I don't care if Shinra says its bad for your health, it looks like fun." He said, taking the videogame box into his hands and showing it to his boyfriend.

"I won't say anything…but you should listen to what Shinra says…he's a doctor after all." He sighed, following the other as he went to the counter and bought it.

"We can play it when we get home." He told Shizuo as they made their way into the fountain, with Celty and Shinra waiting for them.

"If we ever get home." Shizuo sighed, with a tone of sarcasm in his words, seeing how that would be a long day.

The rest of the day was similar to that morning. The four of them went to the restaurant to eat, and there, the pair showed the doctor and the headless fairy the photos they had taken. Celty laughed at their outfits. Afterwards they shared the dessert, but the doctor still didn't notice anything. The three of them: Shizuo, Izaya and Celty grew tired of it, and let it be until they arrived home, late in the evening.

"I certainly can't believe how he doesn't notice." She typed into her PDA as soon as she was left alone in the living room with the two boys.

"He is being so caring to you, he just misses the other things that happen around. Don't worry, though, I guess he will notice in a while." Izaya smiled, while taking Shizuo's hands and resting against body.

"It will take a while, though, until I integrate the fact that you two won't be fighting around that much. I guess that will save you your stressful days, right, Shizuo?"

Shizuo nodded.

"I guess so. It will take while for me, too, to accept the fact that I love this protozoan monster here." Izaya laughed.

"Shut up, flea."

"Were you talking about me, 'cause here I am!" Shinra happily said, stepping into the room, and making the pair abruptly change the position they were in, keeping some distance between each other. They sighed, and tried to listen to whatever the underground doctor was babbling about.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: So, this didn't have any game in it again. I'm sorry! ._. But... Izaya bought a game! He's going to play it the next chapter. But i fear this story is coming to an end. :( Still, I had so much fun writing it! :heart: I am so happy! But I already know how it's going to end. xD So yeah, and about the clothing store... it's a store that's similar to Hot Topic, I guess. Since that shop doesn't exist where I live, but we have similar ones. Oh, and about Shizu-chan's and Izaya's outfits...I usually go like that everyday,, xD that's why I wrote them like that. But yeah... xD Hope you liked the chapter. :D<em>


	9. Realization

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! Durarara! is Ryohgo Narita's. And the games mentioned belong to their respective creators and Nintendo. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. :D Enjoy~

* * *

><p>It was already late. Still, the group managed to arrive home before the sun went down. Shinra kept talking about some wonderful outfits he was going to wear in his future wedding, ignoring every comment against it. Celty sighed, really embarrassed about everything. On the other hand, Izaya and Shizuo were sitting quietly, without complaining. They were probably struggling with some ideas to make the oblivious doctor realize their now romantic relationship. Maybe that was why they didn't listen to Shinra's rambling.<p>

"Shizuo…Izaya…you have been acting really strange for some days…" The doctor suddenly commented, changing the topic of his conversation _–rather a monologue._ He smiled when he noticed that the duo wasn't responding to any of his questions. Neither was Celty. That last thing made him feel ignored, but he just shrugged it off and continued talking, as if he didn't mention anything regarding the two men.

"Um…do you want to do something now?" Izaya suddenly said, snapping back to reality. Sadly for him, he didn't come up with anything really amusing or interesting, so he hoped the blonde had a better idea.

'But Shizu-chan never gets good ideas…there isn't much to expect now.'

Shizuo shook his head and negated to the 'flea's' question. Throwing his hands up in the air and standing up from the couch, he left the other three alone in the living room while he went to the guest room. "I'll be back in a while". He informed.

"Geez…Shizu-chan isn't being nice." Izaya pouted.

'That's it!' His head suddenly shouted. 'I'm acting_ nice_ to him. No…well, I'm not acting nice, but maybe…if I…' He had the perfect plan, but he had to wait until everyone was present.

He loudly left the room and went to the one that had the Wii and the TV. Izaya hoped that everyone would notice him, but instead he only got silence as a response. Very hurt, he left Celty and Shinra alone, making a dramatic pose before disappearing through the door. Shinra just continued talking about uninteresting things.

Izaya found himself alone in the second living room. He sighed and waited for someone to appear, but after a while he just accepted the fact that everyone was really busy. Unlike him. And since that room was not fit to observe humans, he just sat on the couch and started to stare around him.

Izaya didn't know how many times he had been in that same room for the past eight years. He sure remembered his first encounter with Shizuo after school. When he just broke the door and entered the room while he was drinking tea with Shinra. He started to laugh. How much he missed those days.

"Looks like my feelings were all mistaken. Maybe I'm not that amazing at all." He whispered out loud.

Realizing that he was staring at nothing in particular, he quickly smiled and stood up taking the game he bought the day before out of his bag. Opening its case he carefully inserted the CD into the slot. But after taking a better look at it he made up his mind. He didn't feel like playing a game like that all alone. If he wanted his plan to function, Shinra had to be there to witness it, he told himself.

Izaya sighed and went to the guest room, passing next to Shinra and Celty, the last one being a bit fed up about the doctor's endless talking. He could predict that it would end up in a punch really soon, but he shrugged the idea off and continued walking until having the said door in front of him.

Lots of inappropriate thoughts passed through the raven-haired informant's head while he brushed his hand against the door's knob. Smirking he turned it around, opening quietly the door, only to find the blonde sitting on his bed reading some magazine with a pen in his right hand.

"You just disappointed me, Shizu-chan."

The ex-bartender lifted his gaze with an intriguing look. Upon seeing Izaya's smirking face, and his expression he blushed.

"Pervert." He just hissed, and continued reading.

"Ne, it's not my fault. Besides, you don't know what I was referring to, protozoan. And another thing…I'm bored and I want to continue with the plan!" He smiled.

"You've grown to like the plan, huh?" He continued. "Rotate…with seven letters?" He asked.

The smaller young man realized that his boyfriend wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. He was filling a crossword. Sighing he proceeded to answer the question.

"Revolve."

"Thanks…" The blonde thanked while scribbling something into the paper.

"Well?" Izaya inquired.

"Well what?"

'Damn it, he's so clueless sometimes…'

"Well? Are you going to help me with my plan?" He almost shouted it.

"What are you planning to do, Izaya? I hope it does not involve something that I'll regret later." Shizuo lectured him. Then he stood up, tossed the magazine away and embraced his now-anxious boyfriend, proceeding then to share a kiss with him.

"Bleh…you just have to play along. It won't be anything strange. Promise. Well, _not too strange._"

"Fine, louse."

"I knew you would agree." Izaya affirmed. Then, holding his hand, he lead Shizuo to the living room where the TV was. Shinra saw it and immediately stopped talking to Celty. Izaya ignored it and continued walking to the room, sitting on the couch.

"Ahm…Celty?" Shinra exclaimed.

The dullahan just ignored him and went to the living room, sitting besides the duo, now sitting on the floor. Shinra had no other option that coming along and sitting next to Celty.

Shizuo sat quietly, not knowing what the other one would have planned. Izaya just smirked along the way. He clicked on the game panel on the Wii.

"Playing again?" Shinra questioned. But with a kick from Celty, he knew it was better if he didn't say anything.

The introduction of the game was rather strange for everyone. After a sequence of creepy scenes the game started. Izaya held the remote tightly. Shizuo just looked around, since it did not feature the multiplayer option. Shinra decided to turn off the lights and close the windows, the only light source being the dim light that the television offered.

A creepy house was introduced, and a sort of bloody scene happened. But neither of them was actually aware of what had happened until the screen turned black, and only a word was shown.

"Erika." Izaya read.

"Don't tell me now that this is an otaku game…" Shizuo sighed.

A dog appeared on the screen. Then, it made its way into a dark house, following a pale and bare pair of legs. Shizuo noticed Izaya's grip on the remote was only intensifying.

'He deals with more dangerous things…I'll never understand why he's afraid of those games.'

"Ivy! I'll go look for her." The TV showed.

"Huh…what's this?" Izaya demanded to know, when he saw that turning the remote made the lantern move. The flashlight illuminated a small portion of area, while the rest was left pitch-black. "What? It's…dark." He said.

Then he moved closer to Shizuo. The air was filled with tension. He didn't know what he was going to do. Izaya just moved the character, while trying to keep everything illuminated. Suddenly, he saw a spark on the floor and he picked it up.

"Spare battery." Shinra read, still examining the duo's reactions and behaviour.

"W-What? Does it mean the battery may be…consumed? Does it mean that this lantern will run off of battery. And then I'm left alone at this place? Without light?" Izaya stuttered, but he tried to keep his grin on his face.

He then picked up a key to an old factory. And even if he hid it very well, Shizuo could notice Izaya's eagerness to get past it. When opening the door, a small, pitch-black-eyed infant with pale skin cried. Izaya shouted, jumping back. His heart was racing.

"Damn that child!" Izaya shouted. He then opened the door again, but this time there was nothing. Until he heard someone knocking loudly at the door. That time, Izaya really lost it. He let the remotes fall of his hand and fell to Shizuo's arms. Hugging him, Shizuo kissed his forehead, forgetting that Shinra was right behind him.

"W-What?" Shinra exclaimed. At that moment, everything cleared up for him.

"For…those eight years…I think…" He started to mumble. "I think I understand now. All the things that you have done those days ago…you…you are going out right?"

Izaya looked straight at Shinra. He did not know what to say, since he didn't know what his friend's reaction would be.

"I…we…yes." Shizuo bluntly responded.

For a long moment there was an awkward silence in the air. Shizuo was still holding Izaya's body between his arms, Celty was trying to figure out her lover's reaction and Shinra just had a poker face as expression.

"That means…We can go now to double dates without having problems!" Shinra shouted.

Everyone just face palmed.

"Forget it, it was a joke. But I am pretty happy that this event has achieved your reconciliation. Who knew that you would end up together?" Shinra joked. "What do you plan to do now?"

"Continue together, of course! Maybe go on many dates, right, Shizu-chan?"

Everyone laughed along, and that evening ended up with Shizuo unexpectedly kissing Izaya's lips and going away with him, after thanking Celty and Shinra for what they had done.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: <em>Okay! So there will be another, last chapter. Shinra finally noticed, it seems. I am very happy. This is the first story I finish. xDD So, about the name. I didn't mention it there, because I forgot, and now I'm too lazy to edit it. The game is called Ju-On: The Grudge. I didn't talk about it too much, because the things that happen there are mainly spoilers, and I don't want to spoil anyone about the scary things that happen. xD Okay, hope you liked it.


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! It is Ryohgo Narita's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. So, Enjoy~

_Author's Note:_ So this is the final chapter of this story! I am so happy! It's my first long story that I actually finish. I hope the OP has liked the story and had fun while reading it. I certainly had lots of fun while writing it. So anyway, this chapter was actually written before the actual story. So, after the fourth chapter or so, I finished the last chapter. But I made some changes, but yeah! Hope you like it. :D And thanks for reading. =3

* * *

><p><em>Six Months Later<em>

Shizuo was calmly drinking from a soda can, while resting against one of the trees in the park. He was looking at the clouds, with one of his hands resting in the pockets of his bartender uniform. Tom had already given him a free day, so he was enjoying it as much as he could. He sighed as he saw the annoying girls trio that walked around, bugging others. But luckily for him, they saw their boyfriends and ran away before they managed to piss the blonde off.

He finished drinking the contents of the can, feeling quite good, until he saw a certain informant passing by. Izaya was eating something, but Shizuo didn't recall what it was. He wasn't wearing his signature jacket, probably because it was pretty warm. He was also wearing a short-sleeved V-Neck shirt in its usual black colour. He was happily walking around, humming some weird song.

"IZAYA!" He shouted, and then he squashed the empty can and threw it next to the raven-haired informant. He tried to throw it next to him on purpose, since he didn't want to hit him, but the can fell right next to his feet, hitting his shoes.

"My, my, Shizu-chan, I was looking for you right now, but don't you know those things contaminate the environment?" He teased. But Shizuo saw that he was smiling.

People started to go away of the pair, fearing that something would break out. But Izaya quickly shrugged it off and kicked the can aside and then he ran towards Shizuo, falling in his arms. The blonde noticed he was eating ice cream. Izaya looked up at him and kissed his lips. Then, the crowd surrounding them remembered that they hadn't been fighting for a long time.

Shizuo gave them a quick fierce look, and with that, the girls and everyone comprehended that he wanted his privacy.

"I missed you so much! I was starting to wonder if you would never show up in Ikebukuro again." Shizuo chose his words wisely.

"You would be glad, right?" The other one teased.

"Certainly, if that would be one year ago, then I'd probably be really happy about it, but now it got me angry. I thought you forgot about me!" The bartender joked.

"Geez, Shizu-chan. It's only been two weeks since we last saw each other." Izaya looked at him with a careless expression. "You sure are possessive!"

"I was only joking. But I have to admit that I missed you much." Shizuo tried to say. Then he smiled and took the informant's hand, and guided him to the bench by the fountain. Izaya took it as an opportunity to sit on his lap.

"Your ice cream is melting, flea!" After all those months, he _still_ hadn't stopped using the nickname. Izaya looked at it briefly, and then started licking the strawberry flavour.

"Agh, don't look at me like that, Shizzy. Here you go, I'll let you taste it."

The mocha-eyed man took the cone between his hands and ignored the informant, who was resting agains his chest. While Shizuo was eating his ice cream, Izaya took the chance to look around. He was a bit ashamed of sitting in Shizuo's lap, but then, he saw a young pair doing the same. He took a quick glance at the boy and the girl with the strange hat.

'Hey…isn't that Namie's brother?' He thought. Upon examining him he confirmed the fact.

"FLEA!" Shizuo raged. "I've been talking to you for the past two minutes!"

Izaya snapped back to reality.

"Oh…I'm sorry! What were you talking about?"

"I was asking you about 'that' friday night."

Izaya blushed at that thought. Then, he quietly nodded. He wanted to give the ex-bartender more information about it, but he was interrupted by an overly loud, girly scream. Both him and his lover looked with knitted eyebrows, to see who had caused that scream.

"Kyaaa! Did you hear, Yumasaki-san! They are going to do something together! So cute!"

The one who said those words was also the girl who shouted. Next to her, by her side, there was a young man, around her age, with closed eyes and a goofy smile. Behind her, there were two other young men, one of them familiar for the duo, clearly horrified by what was going on.

"No need to get so worked up, Erika-san." The blonde man with the blue sweater said. "I bet they go out every friday night, once in a while."

Erika let herself fall to the bench next to Shizuo and Izaya's. She made a dramatic pose and continued squealing.

"I love it! I said it! Finally they are going out! They were meant to be together! It's just like Clannad's story! The 'bad guy' was proved to be a 'sentimental' one...Oh, if they only started to live together! Ahh, but I can't decide who is who. Should Shizuo be Tomoya and Izaya Nagisa? Or the other way round." She continued rambling until Yumasaki interrupted her.

"No way! They don't fit in Clannad's sad story!" He said, quite seriously.

"Ah! It can't be! Walker, you actually read the manga? But I thought you said it was too cheesy for you? Oh, are you acting in a tsundere way? But it doesn't fit…" She continued teasing. "No…let's leave the tsundere position for Dotachin!"

"Ah, yes! I actually think it's better that way." Walker happily hummed. "Wh-What? No, Erika! You have to stay there. Don't! Please don't ask them the dreaded question!"

Upon hearing the name of 'dreaded question', all the three guys face palmed.

"But I have to know who tops and…" Erika couldn't continue walking.

"Dotachin! Hold her!" Walker said.

The man called 'Dotachin', the one with the ocean blue bandana on his head, twitched his eye as he heard the nickname. Then he held Erika's arms, forcing her to stay where she was.

Izaya laughed at the scene, however, Shizuo wasn't very happy to hear Erika's rambling about manga, comparing their relationship to one in that apparently sad comic.

"Let's go to a more private place, louse." He said, with an angry expression, flicking his hair over and taking the black-haired's hand.

"E-Erika!" Walker shouted. "W-What?"

"T-Tsundere Shizu-Shizu is taking Iza-Iza to a more 'private' place?" She stuttered, blushing, and covering her nose with her hands.

"Fuck! Dotachin, give me a tissue! She's nosebleeding!" Her otaku-friend said.

"KYAAAAA!" Erika couldn't keep it any longer, and her nose started pouring blood.

Izaya laughed while following Shizuo to another place.

"Funny group, don't you think?" He asked his boyfriend.

"Uh…yeah, but I don't want to be compared to some Clannad character, thank you." He hissed.

"Be honest, you wanted her to ask you who tops."

"Izaya! Don't you start with those things as well!" Shizuo said, blushing. But they couldn't continue discussing, since they finally arrived to where Shizuo wanted to go. There was only one bench, painted in white. Around it there were lots of flowers and beautiful trees. Shizuo sat there next to Shinjuku's informant.

"Ah, much better so! I wanted to have some time with you, without having to see stupid girls or otaku duos who compare me to a fantasy character." He said, kissing Izaya's cheek. "I actually missed you so much for those two weeks."

"I know! But, luckily for you, everything is all right now." Izaya informed.

"W-What? Really?" Shizuo was more than happy to hear those words.

"Yes, that means we are going to your house and start packing the things. Then, in some weeks we're going to travel. That's why I haven't been to Ikebukuro for those two weeks. Planning all those things made me slow down on my work, so I had to spend those days working for Shiki and all his guys."

Shizuo frowned when Izaya mentioned Shiki, but he was still happy.

"So…by tomorrow…?" He inquired.

"Yeah, you'll be living in my house for a brief time. Then we'll go together to the plane, and after we come back you can return to your's!" Izaya informed him.

"Um, flea? You said you were looking for me, a while ago."

"Ah, yes! You see, before passing through the park I was thinking 'Man, I really want to see Shizu-chan! I still have got to buy some things. Hm…maybe he's in the park'. So I came here. And then I saw you, but I got carried away and you see how we ended. But I was planning to buy one more thing before we go." He said, standing up and taking Shizuo's left hand in his right one, dragging him, and making him stand up.

"Come with me, Shizu-chan." He happily sang, dancing around.

"W-What do you want to buy, Izaya?" He tried to keep up with the singing and dancing informant.

"Ah, the console Shinra owns."

"T-That's it? But we can go to Shinra's place to play." He tried to make up an excuse.

"Ahh, that's not necessary. We owe that little thing so much. Thanks to it we are actually going out, right?" He sang, while stepping on the crowded street. They had finally got out of the park.

"Well…"

"Yeah, I know, but it _made_ us realize that we were actually in love, and not 'in hate'." Izaya tried to convince his boyfriend. "Besides, how do you want us to explain to our kids how we started going out without having it as a witness."

That last statement made Shizuo's heart beat faster, and he started to blush madly.

"K-Kids?" He just asked, to make sure if he had right.

"Yeah, Kids." Izaya nodded, squeezing Shizuo's hands as they entered the mall.

"B-but…do you want kids?" He asked, still not believing what he had said.

"Yeah, after our marriage, we will have kids. Shinra will definitely have something for it. He has got many weird things, so he will make it possible, 'kay, Shizu-chan? But now, we have to find that damned shop!" He said changing the subject.

Shizuo nodded as he blushed. He was sure he would nosebleed as well, just like Erika had done. He smiled at the thought, and followed Izaya into the mall, looking forward to everything that was going to happen. A new life.


End file.
